Atrapados en el instituto
by RachelCullen02
Summary: Los Cullen, Bella y el resto de estudiantes del instituto de Forks se quedan encerrados en el instituto. Esto solo significa una cosa, problemas...  Cullen vampiros.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son de Meyer, solo la historia es mía.

**ATRAPADOS EN EL INSTITUTO.**

**BPOV.**

Íbamos Edward y yo saliendo de la clase de biología. Que por cierto, había sido un rollazo. Camino a lengua, cuando sucedió.

Por los micrófonos del instituto, el director comenzó a hablar calmada mente aunque no lo parecía:

Alumnos, quiero comentarles que a causa de una fuerte nevada, las puertas de salida y entrada al centro han quedado cerradas, ya que no se pueden abrir. Esta noche, todos los alumnos dormirán en la cafetería. Eso es todo.

_Genial,_ pensé. No había nada más divertido que quedarse a dormir en el instituto. Sentí a Edward sacudirme un poco, tratando de llamar mi atención.

Parece que esta noche la pasaremos juntos sin estar a escondidas.- Me dijo con una brillante sonrisa adornando su perfecto rostro.

Yo me ruboricé al recordar todas esas noches en las que mi vampiro se colaba por la ventana de mi habitación y pasaba la noche abrazada a él.

Sí, parece que así es.- Le di la razón.

Fuimos hasta nuestras taquillas que "_casualmente" _estaban al lado. Si Edward se lo proponí, podía conseguir muchas cosas, y más si la señora Cope se quedaba deslumbrada cada vez que lo veía. No me ponía celosa, porque sabía que yo era la única para la que tenía ojos, y mi corazón latía desenfrenada mente cada vez que era consciente de eso.

De repente, Edward me empujó suavemente a mi casillero y me besó profundamente. Yo, como si fuera un acto reflejo, puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y jugueteaba con el pelo que allí había. Después de unos cuantos segundos, se separó para que pudiese respirar. Ya ansiaba el día en el que sea vampira y no tuviésemos que separarnos nunca por una estúpida necesidad vital. Pero él seguí con la absurda idea del matrimonio. Edward juntó nustras frentes.

Los poco alumnos que había en el pasillo se nos habían quedado mirando, y no me extrañaba. Edward y yo no solíamos dar estos espectáculos en la escuela.

¿A qué a venido eso? No es que me queje, pero me gustaría saber la razón.-Le pregunté una vez que había conseguido normalizar mi respiración, pero él seguía mirándome intensamente con sus hermosos ojos dorados, dificultandome la cuestión.

Newton tenía otra vez esos asquerosos pensamientos sobre ti. Solo quería dejarle claro a quien pertenecías.- Me susurró,notable mente enfadado. Yo sonreí, se veía muy guapo cuando estaba enfadado.

Sabes que nunca podría fijarme en él. No, teniendo la perfección a mi lado.- Paré un momento para levantar la mirada y fundirme en sus ojos, que me miraban con ternura.- Te quiero, Edward.

Inmediatamente, una sonrisa se plantó en su rostro, mi sonrisa. Le acaricié la mejilla lentamente y nos separé, causando me un dolor emocional. No me gustaba estar lejos de él.

Y yo a ti.- Me respondió y parecía como si lo hiciese automática mente, como lo más natural del mundo. Aun no sabía que había visto en mi. Una humana normal y corriente.

Nos cogimos de la mano, y ese contacto hizo que miles de corrientes eléctricas recorrieran mi cuerpo y que mi corazón se acelerase. Pude ver una sonrisita asomarse en sus labios. "_Fanfarrón" _pensé, pero era MI fanfarrón.

Nos condujo a través de los anchos pasillos hasta la siguiente aula. Suspiré y entramos al aula. Mike me saludó con efusividad, como siempre. Jessica solo me dio una sonrisa forzada. Angela fue la única que me saludó con normalidad y me saludó con una sonrisa sincera. Menos mal que Lauren no estaba en mi clase.

Nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos sitios, alejados de todos los demás. Al parecer, la profesora no había venido y teníamos la hora libre.

¿Cómo crees que dormiremos?- Le pregunté después de un rato de estar en silencio.

Vosotros dormiréis.- Aclaró, girándose a verme.- E leído en la mente del director que nos van a dar una colchoneta una mantas a cada uno. Un plan improvisado, debo añadir.- Terminó y yo suspiré. Sería una larga noche.

Pasamos la primera media hora hablando de cosas sin importancia, hasta que Mike se acercó a mi.

Oye Bella, ya que vamos a pasar toda la noche todos juntos, estamos decidiendo jugar a verdad o reto en vez dormir. ¿Qué te parece? - Me preguntó y se le notaba desde lejos que lo que quería era ligar conmigo.

Asentí sin prestarle mucha atención, al menos me lo pasaría bien en vez de estar completamente aburrida. Ya que no me podía besar con Edward de la forma en que lo hacía cuando estábamos solos delante de todos ellos.

¿Y tú, Cullen?- Le preguntó fríamente a mi novio vampiro, quien le echo una mirada de esa de "_ si las miradas matasen..."_

Claro, puede ser divertido. Y mi familia seguro que también se une.- Le contestó educada mente, pero en el mismo tono frío con el que Mike le había hablado a él.

Mike se giró hacia mi para seguir hablando conmigo.

¿Te importa sin nos venimos Jess, Angela y yo aquí para pasar el rato?- Me preguntó. Suspiré cansina mente. "_ Que chico más pesado, pero Angela me cae bien."_

Claro, no hay problema.

Mike se giró hacia las chicas con una sonrisa victoriosa y les hizo señas para que vinieran a sentar. Ellas inmediatamente vinieron con sus sillas y se sentaron con nosotros. La primera en hablar fue Angela:

Bueno, ¿cómo va todo?

Bien, Angela. Gracias por preguntar.- Respondió mi vampiro con una sonrisa cortés. No se me pasó por alto como la boca de Jessica se abría ligeramente.

¿Jugamos a las veinte preguntas? Para pasar el rato, digo.- Ofreció con un movimiento de manos Jessica.

Sí, claro. Me estoy aburriendo. Empiezo yo, os hago preguntas a todos y así va rotando la cosa, ¿ok?- Sugirió Mike.

Ok.- Contestamos los cuatro a una sola voz.

Mike se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras pensaba las preguntas que iba a hacernos.

Jessica, ¿con cuántos chicos has salido?

La nombrada soltó una risita nerviosa, como queriendo decir que había tenido bastantes novios y que tenía mucha experiencia. Me resultaba demasiado obvia su forma de coquetearle a mi novio.

Con unos diez u once.- Contestó y agachó la mirada a la mesa.

¿Y tú, Angela?

Solo con un chico antes que Ben.- Dijo ella, ligeramente ruborizada.

¿Edward?

Bueno... nunca e salido con ningún chico,Mike.- Le contestó él, y tenía razón. Nunca había salido con ningún chico, que yo supiese.

¿Con cuántas _CHICAS _has salido?- Mike hizo éfasis en la palabra "chicas" con una ligera muestra de enfado. Patético.

Solo con una, y está sentada a mi lado.- Se giró para mirarme y sonreírme dulce mente. Yo gustosa le devolví la sonrisa.

De repente frunció un poco el ceño, y me pregunté que estaría pensando Mike para que hiciese eso.

Faltas tú, Bella.- Me dijo Jessica, con la clara intención de interrumpir nuestro tierno momento. "_Celos",_ pensé, estaba más que claro.

Solo con uno, y está sentado a mi lado.- Le respondí, repitiendo las palabras que Edward había dicho anteriormente.

Al parecer, Jessica y Mike estaban molestos con nuestras repuestas,ya que tenían una clara muestra de enfado en el rostro. Bien poco me importaba. En cambio, Angela nos sonreía feliz por nosotros. Ella si que era una amiga de verdad.

Mi turno.- Inquirió Jessica.- Edward, ¿cuál ha sido tu momento más vergonzoso?

Edward se movió inquieto en la silla ante esa pregunta.

Bueno, una vez en Alaska, mi hermano Emmet y yo hicimos una apuesta, como yo perdí tuve que ir desnudo por toda la casa con mi familia allí. Que mal lo pasé.- Susurró la última parte. ¡Cómo me hubiese gustado estar allí en ese momento!

A Jessica, literalmente, se le caía la baba. Seguramente imaginándose la escena. Y eso no me gustaba.

Ya puedes dejar de babear, Jessica.- Le dije mordazmente, llevándome miradas sorprendidas de todos.

Después de esa clase no hubo nada mucho más interesante. Y así pasaron las horas hasta que se hizo de noche y la voz del director nos informó que debíamos ir a la cafetería. Una vez allí, nos dieron a cada uno una colchoneta blanda y una manta larga. Los Cullen y yo unimos nuestras colchonetas para acostarnos todos juntos.

Y así comenzó una larga noche de aventuras...


	2. Reunión de chicas

ATRAPADOS EN EL INSTITUTO.

CAPÍTULO 2: REUNIÓN DE CHICAS.

BPOV.

Una vez todos los alumnos estaban listos, todas las luces de la cafetería se encendieron y Alice saltó para ponerse en pie.

Oye, ¡qué os parece si hacemos algo, los chicos a un lado y las chicas a otros. Así podremos hacer como una pijamada con todos y casa uno de nosotros antes de unirnos para hacer algo!

Al parecer, a todos le pareció una buena idea, ya que tanto las chicas como los chicos se comenzaron a poner en un lugar determinado de la cafetería. Me levanté con un suspiro y me fui con el resto de las chicas, que ya comenzaban a habar de sus cosas. Lentamente, entre todas hicimos un círculo y comenzamos a hablar.

¿Qué es lo primero que se hace en una pijamada?- Preguntó Angela un poco avergonzada por no saber algo así.

La verdad,yo tampoco lo sabía.

Pues comenzar a hablar de chicos, por supuesto.- Dijo Alice como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.- Por ejemplo, María ¿cuál sería tu descripción de chico perfecto?

La chica se removió muy incomoda.

Pues... no lo se. Supongo que cuando llegue, lo sabré.

Eso es una tontería, no existe el chico perfecto. Ellos no saben querer, solo saben de sexo. Ningún hombre a llegado a decir las palabras mágicas porque nunca las sienten, ¿no es así,Bella?- Dijo Lauren, con veneno en cada una de sus palabras.

Un momento, estaba insinuando que Edward solo estaba conmigo por el ¡SEXO! ¡DIOS, YO LA MATO!

Me levanté con una calma que daba bastante miedo, Rosalie y Alice no estaban mejor que yo, ya que ella acababa de decir que su hermano no es capaz de sentir nada por nadie. Me acerqué a ella e hice que se levantara.

**LAURENPOV.**

Bella se acercaba a mi con paso amenazante y con una mirada que decía _voy a matarte lenta y dolorosa mente._ Puf, no me daba nada de miedo, solo le jodía que le dijesen las verdades a la cara o que se las dijesen delante de todas la chicas. Las que si me daban miedo eran Alice y Rosalie, quienes parecían querer cortarme la cabeza.

Tonta-Swan hizo que me levantase agarrándome del brazo. ¡Cómo se atrevía!

Sacudí mi brazo, haciendo que lo soltase de golpe.

¿¡Qué!- Siseé enfadada de que se atreviese a enfrentarme.

_Estúpida niña, no sabe más que penar en si misma y encima cree que Edward Cullen la quiere de verdad, patético. Seguro que está colgado por mi, solo que es muy tímido, _pensé.

Les eché una ojeada a los chicos, y vi a Edward mirándome como si estuviese loca o algo peor. Ya caerá, todos lo hacen...

Escucha me bien, rubia de bote, que a ti nadie te quiera porque a lo único que te dedicas es a calentar la cama de los chicos, lo siento por ti, pero a mi Edward me a dicho mil veces las palabras mágicas.- Dijo en un susurro amenazante la tonta de Swan.

Las dos hermanas Cullen se me acercaron y dijeron, al mismo tiempo:

Acabas de insinuar que mi hermano es un ser sin sentimientos. Que no se te vuelva a ocurrir, porque no e visto chico con más sentimientos que él.

En este momento yo estaba echando lágrimas de furia, me habían humillado delante de todas las chicas del instituto. Con lo que me quedaba de orgullo, salí de la cafetería hasta los baños.

**BPOV**

Lauren salió de la cafetería con lágrimas en los ojos. Volví a mi sitio con una sonrisa tímida mientras el resto de las chicas me aplaudían por mi atrevimiento, era la primera que se atrevía a darle la cara a la tonta de Lauren. Después de eso, jugamos a hacernos preguntas, ya que había muchas que aun no nos conocíamos y , además, queríamos reírnos un rato.

Bien, Alice. ¿Qué ha sido lo pero que te ha pasado en la vida?- Una niña le preguntó, no sabía su nombre con seguridad.

Hace unas semanas, mi padre me cortó las tarjetas de crédito durante toda esa semana... ¡Tuve que hacer mi propia tienda en casa, con cosas de hace meses! Que mal que lo pasé.

Me estremecí ante el recuerdo, después del primer día no volví a la casa Cullen hasta después de una semana.

Que no se te olvide, que hiciste que Bella y yo hiciésemos de maniquís durante dos horas.- Añadió Rosalie.

Eso si que fue espeluznante. Rosalie y yo estuvimos dos horas con tacones, top y minifalda sin poder movernos, haciendo de maniquís. A ella no le hicieron nada, pero a mi los tacones casi me mataron.

Todas la chicas miraron a Alice con una cara de:_ ya sabíamos que estabas loca, pero no pensamos que tanto._

Bella, cuenta nos dos anécdotas, algo graciosas sobre ti.- Me retó Alice, y yo ya tenía pensadas las historias.

Bueno... cuando tenía doce años era una niña bastante más pequeña de lo normal. Una vez mis tíos, mis primas, mi madre y yo decidimos hacer un viaje, como no cabíamos todos en el coche, yo tuve que ir en el maletero. Pero lo que más me impresionó fue que mi madre dijo: _si nos encontramos con la policía, tu solo ladra._

Las chicas comenzaron a reír, y no me extrañaba, mi madre me había llamado perro por toda la cara.

Otra es, cuando tenía diez años y estaba aquí. Mi padre me pidió una cerveza que no estuviese muy fría y yo, siendo una niña pequeña, metí la cerveza en el microondas. La cerveza explotó y me gané un buen castigo.

Otra vez, todas comenzaron a reír. Eché una ojeada a los chicos y vi que Edward se estaba riendo mientras me miraba tiernamente. Las demás chicas seguían contando sus cosas, pero yo solo lo miraba a él, no podía apartar mi vista de su perfecto rostro.

Me hizo señas para que fuese al baño y que él luego me seguiría. Rápida mente me levanté y fui camino al baño.

Cuando llegué abrí el grifo del agua y me mojé un poco la frente con el agua. De repente sentí unos fríos brazos rodearme y unos labios besar mi cuello.

Bella, te amo, te amo, te amos.

Decía entre beso y beso. Me dio la vuelta y me sentó al lado de los grifos y me besó en los labios con mucho amor.

De repente, oí una puerta abrirse y vi a una Lauren muy enfadada mirándonos fijamente. Salió por la puerta, supuse que iba a volver con las demás. Sentí a Edward sacudirse por la risa a mi lado, le pegué un pequeño golpe para no hacerme daño en el hombro.

Sabías que ella estaba aquí. Eres impresionante. Pareces un niño pequeño.- Le dije algo en broma, la verdad es que la cara de Lauren en ese momento no tenía precio.

Me molestó que dijese eso. Pero me gustó como me defendiste, te veías sexy.

Vaya, ya sé que hacer para seducirte, solo tengo que defenderte delante de una zorra y quizá visitemos la cama que hay en tu cuarto.

Me besó otra vez aún riéndose.

Hasta el matrimonio nada, cariño. Ya sabes, solo tienes que decirme que sí.- Me dijo, con la intención de que le dijese que sí. Pero no iba a perder tan fácil mente.

Y tu sabes que no te lo voy a decir.

Es cuestión de tiempo.

En el momento en el que íbamos a salir por la puerta, todas las luces se apagaron.

Un apagón...

* * *

><p>TODO PERTENECE A MEYER, MENOS LA HISTORIA. Espero que os haya gustado. Ahora tengo muchos examences, pero intentaré escribir cuando pueda. El siguente capítulo se llama apagón, si alguién tiene alguna idea de algo que pueda ocurrir, que me lo diga y lo pondré en alguna parte. Es para tener algo de ayuda, tengo 13 años y aveces no suficiente imaginación. Gracias. Un beso.<p> 


	3. Apagón

**ATRAPADOS EN EL INSTITUTO.**

**CAPÍTULO3: APAGÓN.**

EPOV.

En cuanto las luces se fueron y a medida que Bella y yo nos acercábamos a la cafetería, se escuhaban más exclamaciónes de sorpresa.

_Wow, se ha ido la luz._

_A lo mejor puedo aprovechar para meterle mano a una chica sin que ella se entere de quien a sido._

_Encima de que tenemos que dormir aquí, sin luz._

_No me veo en el espejo del móvil..._

Esos eran algunos de los muchos pensamientos que llegaban a mi mente. Me comenzaba a doler la cabeza de tantas voces gritando al mismo tiempo. ¡Dios! Solo era un apagón.

Bella y yo entramos en la cafetería, estaba muy oscuro para un humano, pero para un vampiro era como si no hubiese pasado nada. A muchos humanos se les ocurrió la misma idea, pero nadie se atrevía a decirla en voz alta.

-Chicos, muchos piensan que deberíamos jugar al escondite o algo así. Es para aprovechar la oscuridad.- Les dije a mis hermanos en velocidad vampírica.

-Me parece bien, así nos divertimos un poco. Aunque sea un juego de niños pequeños.- Me respondió Emmet.

Alice inmediatamente se puso en pie y comentó la idea en voz alta con los demás. A todos le pareció bien, algunos estaban aliviados de que hubiesen dicho su idea.

-¿Quien se la queda?- Preguntó un chico de un curso menor que el mío, se llamaba Dean.

-Yo.- Dijo la voz que no quería oír, la voz de una rubia que nos había interrumpido en el baño a Bella y a mi.

Lauren se acababa de ofrecer voluntaria para quedársela. Intenté leer su mente para saber que se traía entre manos, pero solo pensaba:_ ya veras, ya veras... se lo demostraré._

La bloqueé de inmediato, me comenzaba a dar miedo. Me acerqué a mi frágil humana y le acaricié un poco el brazo. Ella me miró y me sonrió con dulzura, mucha dulzura. Le di un pico en los labios y me separé de ella.

-Tu por un lado y yo por el otro, a ver si conseguimos que no nos encuentren a ninguno de los dos.- e susurré con coz sensual para que accediera.

Funcionó, Bella se quedó mirándome fijamente, algo deslumbrada. Sonreí, emocionado por las emociones que le causaba.

Caminé a una esquina de la cafetería que estaba abandonada, Lauren iba detrás mía, eso me asustaba un poco. Pero no quería leer sus pensamientos por miedo a que me encontraría. Lauren me arrinconó contra la pared. Comenzó a pasar sus dedos de arriba abajo en mi pecho, en un intento de seducirme, quería vomitar.

-Edward, yo puedo divertirte más que esa Swan, deja la y vente conmigo.- Me susurró.

Dije lo primero que me vino a la mente:

-Lauren, no quieres estar conmigo. Una mosca asesina va detrás mía.

-¿Mosca asesina?- Preguntó algo confundida, y no me extrañaba, yo tampoco me entendía.

-Ummmm, sí. El otro día maté una mosca y ahora su novia me está buscando para vengarse. A lo mejor va a por ti, así que no te me acerques mucho. Mejor aun, no te acerques para nada.

Quité su mano de mi pecho y salí prácticamente corriendo de allí. Recorrí toda la cafetería, mientras Lauren corría detrás de mi intentando atraparme, toda una acosadora.

Salí de la cafetería a velocidad vampírica, y me encontré con todos mis hermanos y Bella riéndose de mi.

-Vosotros lo sabíais y no dijisteis nada. Sois malos.- Les acusé sin el menos arrepentimiento.

-Lo siento,amor. Pero no me podía perder este espectáculo.- Dijo Bella acercándose a mí y dándome un beso el cuello.

-Si haces eso no me puedo enfadar.- Le comenté.

-Bueno, bueno. Basta de este tipo de cosas y volvamos con los demás antes de que noten la ausencia del rey de la fiesta, yeah.- Dijo Emmet, como no, arruinando el momento.

-Si oso, será mejor volver.- Le dijo Rosalie mientras lo cogía de la oreja y lo arrastraba como a un niño pequeño.

Alice y Jasper se fueron con ellos, dejándonos a Bella y a mi solos.

_No te aproveches de mi hermanita, Eddy,_ el pensamiento de Emmet me llegó de golpe y sentí ganas de gruñir, pero me contuve por la humana que estaba acariciándome el pelo lentamente.

-¿Qué crees que haremos ahora?- Me preguntó mi Bella.

-No lo sé, pero espero que no sea algo demasiado malo.

Entramos en la cafetería de nuevo. Al parecer ya se habían aburrido de jugar al escondite, ahora pensaban en algo mucho peor.

_Oh, oh._

-Bella, ¿qué piensas sobre el juego de "verdad, raya y beso"? Porque eso es lo que muchos están pensando.

-Solo diré que no es la primera vez que juego, pero si la primera desde que tengo novio. Tengo miedo,¿y si me toca Mike Newton?

Dios, eso si que daba miedo.

MIKEPOV.

Si, por fin podré besar a Bella, y si toca raya intentaré que toque en algún lugar interesante.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola, se nota que me aburro, xd. Uff, aunque sea cansino hay que decirlo. Todos los personajes pertenece a Meyer. No sé si mañana podré coger el ordenador, por eso e subido el capítulo ahora. Dios, nunca pensé en escribir tanto en mi vida. E subido dos capítulos de este y otros dos de mi otro fic.<strong>_

_**Espero que os guste,un beso y hasta lo más pronto que pueda.**_


	4. Raya, beso, reto o verdad

**ATRAPADOS EN EL INSTITUTO.**

**CAPÍTULO 4: VERDAD, RETO, RAYA O BESO.**

Edward y yo entramos en la cafetería aun algo desconcertados. ¿A quien se le había ocurrido ese juego? Era absurdo pensar que alguien que tenía novio o novia jugaría a eso. Pero, como siempre...

¡Bella, si no juegas con los demás le contaré a Edward la sorpresa que le quieres regalar.

Maldita psíquica duende endemoniada. Siempre lo sabía todo y buscaba la manera de que las cosas se hagan a su manera por chantaje.

Nos sentamos haciendo un círculo. Mike llegó con una botella vacía en la mano y mirando me con una sonrisa que decía: _ojalá nos toque._

Me estremecí con asco ante esa idea. La idea de los labios de Mike sobre los míos._ Urgg._ Simplemente asqueroso.

Miré a Edward, quien miraba a Mike con una mirada asesina. No quería saber lo que estaba pensando para tenerlo así. Pero un Edward enfadado, nunca es bueno. Pero algo era seguro, se veía muy sexy cuando estaba enfadado.

Bien, comenzaré yo girando la botella.- Informó Mike, era bastante obvio que el que tuviese la botella comenzara.

Puso la botella en el centro y le dio un golpe. La botella comenzó a girar en círculos, amenazando con señalar a cualquiera de nosotros en cualquier momento, cuando menos te lo esperases. La botella paró delante de Angela, quien estaba a mi lado. Suspiré aliviada, eso había estado cerca. Mike parecía desilusionado.

Tu dices Angela.- Mike la instó, sin mucho entusiasmo.

Verdad.- Apenas fue un susurro.

Mike lo pensó durante un rato. Solo había que hacer una maldita pregunta, ¿cuánto se puede tardar en hacer eso?

¿Qué está pensando?- Le pregunté a Edward, sin poder resistir la curiosidad que me embargaba.

Está pensando si hacer una pregunta normal o alguna otra que la avergüence demasiado.- Me respondió algo molesto, era normal, él se había criado con la idea de tener que respetar a todas las mujeres en todos los sentidos.

Espero que haga la normal.- Susurré para mi misma.

Sus pensamientos están más del otro lado.

Miré la cara de Mike, y lo que decía Edward tenía algo de sentido.

Bien, ¿te has acostado ya con Ben?

El rostro de mi amiga se puso de mil rojos diferentes, casi me supera.

Si.- Respondió en un susurro.

Wow, vale. Edward yo éramos los únicos vírgenes que quedaban en la clase, por desgracia. Pero era su culpa, si por mi fuera, eso no sería verdad.

Mike le pasó la botella a Angela y ella la hizo girar suavemente. Otra vez sentía esa amenaza recorrerme el cuerpo. No me gustaba esa sensación.

La botella paró enfrente de Emmet, quien tenía una sonrisa como loa de un niño pequeño en navidad a la hora de abrir los regalos.

Reto.- Dijo sin dudarlo. _¿Por qué no me extraña? _Pensé con sarcasmo.

Bien, tienes que darle un beso a la chica con la que te umm, como decirlo,liarías si no estuvieras con Rosalie y por qué.

Emmet se levantó sin vergüenza y se acercó a mi. _Ay,Dios mío. _Emmet me dio un piquito en los labios y luego se separó de mi. Yo estaba entre asustada y asqueada. Asustada por la mirada que me estaba mandado Rosalie y asqueada por lo obvio.

¿Por qué?- Le preguntó Angela, un tanto tímida.

Porque Bella es la única chica que estábien de la cabeza, por eso estaría con ella. Pero ella prefiere al soso de mi hermano.

Emmet me guiñó un ojo y yo me sonrojé. Escuché un bufido a mi lado y un susurro diciendo: _no soy soso._ Solté una risita y besé la fría mejilla de mi celoso vampiro. No tenía porque sentirlos.

Emmet se frotó sus manos antes de darle el golpe a la botella para que girara, demasiado fuerte debería decir. La botella estuvo dando vueltas durante aproximadamente dos minutos y medio. Fuerza sobrenatural. Y la botella paró en... ¡Jessica!

Raya.- Dijo decidida, estaba segura de que lo único que quería era que le diese un beso en algún lugar... no muy apropiado.

Lauren se levantó y puso su dedo en la frente de su amiga. Emmet cerró los ojos y Lauren comenzó a mover su dedo lentamente abajo. Después de unos segundos, Emmet gritó:

-¡YA!

El dedo de Lauren se había parado justo en la comisura de los labios de

Jessica. Emmet se acercó con mucho cuidado y le dio un beso allí. Pero Jessica intentó que no se separase, todo en vano.

Rosalie se levantó y la cogió de los pelos, la arrastró hasta la puerta de la cafetería.

Rose, bebé. ¿Dónde vas?- Emmet le preguntó.

A tener unas palabritas con ella.

Deja que primero tire, luego haz lo que quieras.

Rosalie soltó a Jessica de mala gana y se volvió a sentar junto Emmet. La botella volvió a girar y... ¡ paró justo delante mía!

Reto.- Dije, no quería que Emmet me llamase luego cobarde.

Jessica sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó a mi. Edward se tensó a mi lado, eso era mala señal una muy mala.

Te reto a que pases veinte minutos en ese armario.- Señaló un armario de la limpieza.- Con Mike. Si no aguantas los veinte minutos, tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga después. Solo te podré ordenar una cosa, luego tienes tu libertad de nuevo, no quiero torturarte demasiado.

_Oh, oh._ Alguien gruñó a mi lado. Miré a Mike, quien me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER. AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO. E SACADO UN 8'5 EN SOCIALES, JEJE Y UN 9'7 EN INGLÉS. UFF, ME A COSTADO.


	5. Veinte minutos en el infierno

_ATRAPADOS EN EL INSTITUTO._

_CAPÍTULO 5: VEINTE MINUTOS EN EL INFIERNO._

**EPOV.**

Los pensamientos del idiota de Newton me estaban enfureciendo. Miré a Bella, quien estaba más pálida de lo normal, me preocupé un poco hasta que caí en la cuenta de que era porque tenía que pasar veinte minutos con el imbécil de Newton. Porque conociéndola, no se iba a rendir ante Jessica fácil mente, pero eso no significaba que me gustase la idea.

Bella se levantó sin dejarse intimidar por la palabras de Stanly. La oí susurrar un: _te arrepentirás de esto, Jessica. _Por su voz se notaba que estaba enfadada,muy enfadada.

Ella se metió en el armario, que era muy pequeño para mi gusto, con Newton al lado de ella.

**Seguro que no se resiste a mi, soy irresistible.**

Los pensamientos del chico cada vez me tenían más de los nervios. Jessica cerró la puerta y gritó:

- Ya sabes, Bella. Cuando no aguantes más solo grita.

La muy... solo quería que Bella perdiese para que ella le pidiese una tarde entera conmigo. Sé que no es un pensamiento digno de un caballero pero tenía que decirlo... _zorra._

Jessica se sentó a mi lado y acarició mi brazo en un intento de seducirme, pero me estaba causando arcadas, muchas arcadas. Si fuese humano ya habría vomitado, una pena eso de ser vampiro en este caso. Le quité su mano de mi brazo intentando contenerme de aplastarle la mano. Pero ella seguía insistiendo por más que la rechazase sutil mente.

-Vamos, sabes que lo quieres tanto como yo, sabes que solo estás con Sawn por lástima.- Me susurró en el oído y yo comencé a temblar de pura rabia.

Me concentré en lo que pasaba dentro de ese maldito armario, luego de que salieran juro que lo quemaría. Mike estaba intentando besar a Bella, pero ella se resistía todo lo que podía. Me estaban entrando ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, incluso Alice había tenido una visión de mi mientras lo hacía. Jessica seguía susurrando palabras en mi oído, puede que Bella aguantara los veinte minutos, pero dudo que yo pueda.

**BPOV**

Jessica cerró la puerta del armario, dejándonos a Mike y a mi solos con una única lampara rota iluminando levemente. Mike me miró intensa mente, me estaba incomodando. Me pegué lo máximo posible a la pared que estaba a mi espalda, en un intento de alejarme de Mike todo lo que pudiese y más.

-Ya que vamos a estar será mejor que hagamos algo.- Dijo Mike con una sonrisa mientras intentaba acercar sus labios de perro a los míos.

Me eché atrás y puse una mano entre nosotros.

-Mike, no.- Le dije firme.

Mike se apartó un poco de mi, pero no lo suficiente. No me gustaba que estuviese tan cerca de mi, para nada.

.Sé que tu también lo quieres.- En tus sueños, loco.

-No, Mike. No lo quiero así que aparta te de mi, porque si no le pediré a Edward que te dé la paliza de tu vida.- Le amenacé, sabía que Edward estaría muy contento con esa idea.

-No me da miedo Cullen, parece muy flojucho. Seguro que le meto una paliza con los ojos cerrados.

_Oh, si Mike. Seguro que le puedes dar una paliza a un vampiro con fuerza sobrenatural. Ten fe. _

-Mike, Edward es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece.- Le advertí.

Soltó un suspiro resignado pero se alejó un poco más de mi. Yo también suspiré, sabiendo que no sería la última vez que intentase algo conmigo.

Pasamos diez minutos en completo silencio, esperando a que el tiempo terminase y pudiésemos salir de aquí. Otra vez, Mike se volvió hacia mi.

-Por favor, Bella. Solo un beso, nada más. Cullen no se enterará.- Me suplicó.

Si supiese que Edward seguramente estaría oyendo todo lo que pasaba aquí y encima que estaba leyendo su mente no diría lo mismo.

-No, Mike y no insistas más. Y estoy segura de que Edward se enteraría y aveces puede ser muy posesivo así que aleja te.

-Eres una sosa.- Su voz cambió a una más dura y me dio algo de miedo escucharlo así.

Miré mi reloj, quedaban cinco minutos, no creía que pudiera aguantar mucho más. Pero todo por ver la cara de orgullo de Jessica completamente rota, todo por ver eso.

Mike se acercó a mi y me cogió las manos, consiguiendo que no pudiese moverlas. Me besó a la fuerza. Comencé a removerme intentando soltarme y evitar vomitar en su boca. Me agarró con más fuerza, pero unos golpes en la puerta del armario nos indicaron que el tiempo se había acabado.

**EPOV.**

¡La besó en contra de su voluntad! YO LO MATO, JURO QUE LO MATO. Jessica miró su reloj y con un suspiro lleno de desilusión se levantó y dio unos golpes en el armario. Vi que Mike soltó a Bella, pero él pensaba que eso se volvería a repetir, _sigue soñando._

Bella salió con la cara llena de furia y se sentó a mi lado, quitándole el sitio a Jessica.

-¡Eh! Ahí estaba yo.- Dijo Jessica, con cara de indignada.

-Pues ahora estoy yo, así que no te quejes tanto, rubia sin cerebro.- Le contestó Bella en tono muy frío, y a mi me gustó mucho verla así.

Jessica se fue intentando mantener el poco orgullo que le quedaba, aunque ella pensase que lo tenía intacto. Pasé una brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella y ella se recostó en mi pecho. Todos descansaron un poco cogiendo algo de comida que quedaba en la cafetería.

-Tengo algo que pedirte.- Bella me susurró después de un rato de estar en la posición.- Quiero que le enseñes la lección a Newton.

En cuanto dijo lo último, una gran sonrisa se plasmó en mi rostro. Como me iba a divertir...

**OTRO CAPÍTULO, LO HUBIERA SUBIDO AYER, PERO ESTUVE ESTUDIANDO Y NO PUDE. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MEYER.**

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO, SOLO DIGO QUE EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO MIKE VA A SUFRIR.**


	6. Planes asesinos

ATRAPADOS EN EL INSTITUTO.

CAPÍTULO 6: PLANES ASESINOS.

EPOV.

_-¡No! Por favor no me mates, te lo suplico.- Lloraba Mike, arrodillándose ante mi._

_-Ella te dijo que no lo hicieses, y la ignoraste.- Le dije con voz malévola, hasta me daba algo de miedo a mi._

_Mike se limpió las lágrimas que le chorreaban por las mejillas, intentando mantener lo poco que le quedaba de su orgullo. Era patético._

_-¿V-vas a matarme?- Tartamudeó. Era muy gracioso verlo así, suplicando por su vida, lo que no sabía era que lo que le iba a hacer era algo mucho peor..._

_-No, no voy a matarte, te voy a hacer sufrir..._

Bella me sacudió un poco, sacándome de mis pensamientos homicidas hacia Mike. La miré y le sonreí ligeramente, seguía enfadado con Mike pero no podía pagarlo con ella, no sería justo. Miré a todos lados, todos los alumnos estaban comiendo, parecían perros que no habían comido en meses. Bella se acercó a mi oído. Causándome escalofríos, como siempre que se acercaba a mi, ya no era su sangre lo que más me tentaba.

-¿Qué estabas pensando?- Me susurró, causando que me estremeciese por causa de su aliento en oreja. Era placentero.

-En como hacer sufrir a Newton.- Le contesté, inclinando me yo también hacia ella. Su respiración se hizo mas rápida cuando notó mi cercanía.

-Todos lo pensamos en algún momento de nuestra vida. Espero que logres una buena manera.- Dijo, para después soltar una risita que era como música para mis oídos. Hermosa.

_Y yo, _pensé. Levanté la mirada para ver a Angela y Ben caminar hacia nosotros.

-Edward, Mike va diciendo que ha besado a Bella. Yo se que lo más seguro es que lo haya echo por la fuerza. Queremos ayudarte a vengarte. Vamos con los chicos y planeamos algo.- Me dijo Ben, y me alegraba de tener a alguien más conmigo.

Me levanté y fui junto con él a reunirme con Emmet y Jasper, dejando a Bella y a Angela charlando de algo, al parecer, bastante interesante. Luego le preguntaría, puedo llegar a ser muy curioso.

BPOV.

En cuanto los chicos se fueron, Angela se sentaron a mi lado.

-E pensado en planear algo contra Jessica. Tu, Rosalie, Alice y yo contra ella. Estoy harta de aguantarle todas sus burlas.

Asentí inmediatamente, yo tampoco la aguantaba.

-¿Qué propones?- Le pregunté en tono bastante interesado.

-No hacer lo clásico. Nada de tinte en el champú o cosas por el estilo. Algo más original.

Estaba de acuerdo, era mejor hacerla sufrir más que esa tontería. De repente, una bombilla se encendió en mi cabeza, no literalmente claro. Puede que pudiésemos usar una de las bromas clásicas pero modificándola un poco.

-Tengo una idea...- Susurré para mi misma, más que nada.

EPOV.

Me senté junto con Emmet, Jasper y Ben.

-Yo creo que hay que meterle una paliza.- Decía Emmet, mientrás simulaba puñetazos en el aire.

Yo rodé los ojos y le pegué una colleja. Jasper se rió de eso, pero Emmet le mandó una mirada asesina.

-Para que nos denuncien,¿no?- Le pregunté irónica mente.

Emmet parecía avergonzado y miró al suelo, pero yo pude ver una sonrisita surcando sus labios, nada bueno.

-A gente como Mike no le gustan que lo avergüencen en público.- Dijo Ben, sintiéndose un poco tímido por tenernos a nosotros ahí.

-Es buena idea, ahora falta saber cómo.

-Pues... e oído que Mike esconde sus cosas más vergonzosas en su taquilla, podríamos investigar.

_Este chico es un genio,_ gritaba Emmet en su cabeza, me comenzaba a doler la mía.

Agudicé mis ondas para leer los pensamientos hasta que me encontré con los de Newton. _Bella está solo con Angela y las Cullen, sería fácil llevársela. Las chicas no son algún problema. _Sus pensamientos me enfurecieron, ahora tenía más ganas de venganza...

BPOV.

Alice y Rosalie se nos unieron en seguida, les contamos el plan contra Jessica y no dudaron en ayudar.

-Bien Bella, cuenta tu idea.- Me instó Alice dando pequeños saltitos a su estílo.

Yo solté un suspiro. Estaba incómoda porque podía sentir la mirada de Mike sobre mi, asqueroso.

-La broma típica es el tinte de pelo de colores que llamen mucho la atención. Como rojo o azul. Pero yo creo que hay un color que llama mucho más la atención en chicas de nuestra edad.

Sonreí con una sonrisa algo maléfica. Alice también sonrió, seguro habiendo tenido una visión sobre mi idea. En cambio, Rosalie y Angela nos miraban con una mirada confusa en sus ojos.

-La idea es esta...

EPOV.

Conseguimos la llave de la taquilla de Newton, fue fácil, ya que no había nadie vigilando la zona. Parecíamos criminales de categoría, solo nos faltaba la canción de la pantera rosa.(** n/a si no la conocéis, buscadla en youtube, aunque es bastante famosa) **

Corrimos a la taquilla de Mike, yo con la llave bien apretada en mi mado derecha.

-Vamos, Edward, abrela ya.- Me dijo Emmet, parecía un niño pequeño, no podía controlar su impaciencia.

-Ya voy Emmet.- Le dijo con tono cansino mientras metía la llaver en la cerradura.

La giré lentamente, intentando desesperar a Emmet y poniendo a Jasper de los nervios. Ben estaba bastante tranquilo, no tenía prisa.

Abrí la taquilla y entre todos comenzamos a meter las manos en ella en busca de algo los bastante vergonzoso. En cuanto lo encontramos, una sonrisa victoriosa se posó en nuestros labios.

-Aquí está.- Susurré, cogiendo el objeto con mis manos.

BPOV.

-Dios, es genial. Pero, ¿dónde conseguimos todo lo que necesitamos para hacerlo?- Preguntó Angela, como se notaba que no conocía a las hermanas Cullen.

-No te preocupes, si no se puede comprar, siempre se puede fabricar...- Dijo Alice.

-¿Y cómo se fabrica eso? No es algo que se haga todos los días.

-Solo tenemos que buscar en los estuches de todos los alumnos del instituto y coger lo que necesitamos. Mucha gente debe de tener, nos será fácil.- Explicó Rosalie, también entendiendo el plan de Alice.

Nos levantamos del suelo y fuimos camino a las clases, donde estaban todas las mochilas guardadas. Lo que no sabían era que hoy asaltaremos las mochilas en busca de nuestro objetivo.

Tipet...

**Otro cap. Sé que no es necesario, que todos lo sabemos pero lo tengo que poner. Todos los personajes son de la creación de Meyer.**

**Dios, ya tengo entradas para ver Amanecer con una amiga el domingo, jeje. Estoy desesperada. Espero que les guste el capítulo y espero vuestras opiniones, me ayudan a mejorar lo que tengo más o menos mal. Gracias por leer, me siento alagada, xD. Hasta pronto.**

**¿No os imagináis lo que traman con el tipet? Solo digo que es blanco y que si lo vemos en algunas adolescentes pensamos que tiene mucho estrés.**


	7. Planeando

ATRAPADOS EN EL INSITUTO.

CAPÍTULO 7: PREPARANDO.

BPOV

Después de una media hora de búsqueda en las mochilas de todos los alumnos del instituto de Forks, teníamos al menos unos treinta tipets metidos en una bolsa. No sabía cómo les iría a los chicos ni que planeaban, pero les deseaba mucha suerte en su misión.

Alice, junto con la ayuda de Angela y mía, cogió la bolsa y nos la llevamos a un lugar escondido de la vista de todos los demás. Rosalie llevaba en sus manos un bote de champú vacío en sus manos, justo de la marca que usaba Jessica. No sabía cómo sabían que ella usaba esa marca, y tampoco quería saberlo, seguramente no era del todo agradable.

Cuando llegamos al lugar escondido, Alice lanzó todos los botes fuera de la bolsa, directos al suelo. Nuestras manos comenzaron a buscar los que no tenían líquido alguno en su interior, teníamos un papel en blanco para probar si tenían o no tipet en su interior.

-Bueno, tenemos suficientes.- Aclaró Alice una vez terminamos de mirar todos los botes.

-Yo también lo creo.- Dije, mirando maravillada toda nuestra recolección.

-Me pregunto cómo les estará yendo a los chicos…

Yo también me lo preguntaba, era mucha la curiosidad, pero tendría que esperar para obtener respuesta alguna.

EPOV.

Con el diario de Mike en mis manos, nos dirigimos al baño de hombres, donde en este momento no había nadie. Nos metimos en las duchas, sin encenderlas, por si alguen entraba que no nos viese. Emmet estaba cada vez más ansioso por que lo abriese de una vez y poder leer toda la información que se escondía en su interior. En el fondo, yo también lo estaba, Jasper estaba intentando controlar nuestras emociones pero estando él tan ansioso como nosotros era algo complicado.

Nos sentamos en el suelo de las duchas, Emmet comenzó a darme golpes en el hombro para que lo abriese de una buena vez, me estaba poniendo de los nervios y lo más seguro era que le acabase pegando un buen tortazo.

-Vamos, Edward, ábrelo. Me tienes mal y la desesperación es mala para la salud.- Me dijo Emmet poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado, yo solo rodé los ojos ante su gran tontería. Emmet no podía tener mejor salud, ya que estaba muerto, igual que toda mi familia menos Bella.

Pensando en ella, me preguntaba cómo les estaría yendo a ella, había leído en la mente de Angela que planeaban una venganza contra Jessica, pero no sabía con exactitud que quería hacerle. Ben sacó su portátil de la funda, no me había dado cuenta de cuando lo había cogido, y tampoco me importaba mucho que digamos.

-Colgaremos las partes más vergonzosas de su diario en internet y le enviaremos en el enlace a la página a todos los alumnos, y puede que también algunos profesores.- Viniendo de un humano cualquiera, no estaba para nada mal su idea, me encantaba.

-Me parece genial la idea. Mike va a sufrir, ya que no solo pueden verlo los alumnos y algunos profesores, si no también toda la gente que se meta en la página.- Comentó Jasper, tranquilo como siempre. Jasper siempre emanaba tranquilidad, menos cuando sus emociones explotaban y nos volvían a todos locos.

No aguanté más y abrí el diario. Nada más leer las primeras páginas del diario una sonrisa malvada se apareció en mis labios. Esto iba a ser muy divertido. Pero también esperaba que Jessica recibiera su merecido por parte de las chicas. Seguro que su plan era peor que el nuestro, y eso era difícil.

BPOV.

Comenzamos a estrujar los botes para que el blanco líquido saliese directo a la botella de champú, pero no era muy fácil, algunos llevaban tiempo sin ser usados y estaban muy duros. Pero para Rosalie y Alice, apenas sentían lo duro que esto podía llegar a se para un humano, pero mejor no decirlo en voz alta por Rosalie, no quería pelearme otra vez con ella.

Angela era la peor lo llevaba de las cuatro. Yo a veces recibía ayuda a velocidad vampírica de parte de mis, seguramente, futuras hermanas. Me daba algo de pena que Angela se las tuviese que arreglar ella sola mientras yo recibía ayuda por parte de dos vampiras con fuerza sobrenatural.

-Angela, deja que te ayude con eso.- Dijo Rosalie mientras cogía el bote que ella tenía en las manos, las cuales estaban rojas de la fuerza que estaba poniendo.

Rosalie lo apretó un poco, y puso una cara como si necesitase fuerza para que el líquido saliese del bote, algo irónico. Alice también fingía lo suyo, no podían pasar desapercibidas si no fingían que tenían que poner algo de esfuerzo en el trabajo. El líquido salió con algo de complicación de la botella y cayó en la de champú. Ya estaba medio llena, pero quedaba la mitad por llenar.

EPOV.

Puff, esto era más difícil de lo que me esperaba, al parecer Mike le escondía cosas a su diario y se guardaba cosas para él mismo. No ponía muchas cosas interesantes que se pudiesen poner en una página de internet.

-Mirad esto, creo que sería algo que se pudiese poner.- Nos dijo Ben, señalando uno de los párrafos de una página del diario.

_13 de septiembre de 2011._

_Hoy comienzan las clases, no tengo ganas de ir, pero mamá me obliga siempre. Menos mal que ella me peina por las mañanas y me prepara la ropa que me pondré al día siguiente. Si no lo hiciese, yo no estaría tan sexy como siempre lo estoy. También pienso quitarle la novia a Edward Cullen, se cree mucho solo por tener un coche bonito y buen cuerpo. Un muy buen cuerpo, querido diario, hay algo que no te he contado. Soy bisexual, me di cuenta hace unas pocas semanas, pero mirando el lado bueno, tengo muchas más personas en donde elegir._

_Me despido porque oigo los pasos de mamá caminando a la habitación, y como que no quiero que sepa que tengo un diario. Un beso._

Mi boca se abrió tanto que no sabía si era algo normal hasta para un vampiro. Mike era BISEXUAL, por el amor de Dios, eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

-Leed unas dos semanas más delante de ese día.- Dijo Emmet, a quien se le salían los ojos de sus órbitas.

_2 de Octubre._

_Anoche fui de fiesta con los chicos y chicas del instituto, conocí a un chico bastante guapo en la discoteca y resultó ser gay. Ni yo me esperaba encontrarme a alguien de ese tipo allí, pero me alegraba por algo que te voy a contar en seguida._

_Hablamos un poco antes de comenzar a besarnos, estábamos apartados de nuestro respectivos grupos de amigos. Se llamaba Tom, y tenía un cuerpo de escándalo. Solo te terminaré de decir, que esa noche perdí mi virginidad anal._

Quería vomitar ante la visión que vino a mi cabeza al leer ese párrafo de la historia de Mike. Ben escribía todo como una máquina en su ordenador, pero aun no subía nada. Estaba traumado, no me imaginaba a Newton acostándose con un chico. Era escalofriante y daba miedo verlo.

**-Hora de ducharse, más os vale que no os pillemos lejos de los vestuarios.- **La voz del director nos sacó a todos de nuestros pensamientos.

Ben guardó su ordenador en la funda y yo me guardé el diario en los pantalones, luego lo guardaría en la mochila antes de que alguien lo viese.

BPOV

Ya teníamos el champú listo para cuando el director nos informó que era hora de ducharse, todas nos miramos y pensamos.

_Es hora de entrar en la acción._

**Dios… Los personajes son de Meyer. Habría actualizado antes, pero mi ordenador está roto, este es el de mi hermana mayor. Espero que os guste, ya he ido a ver Amanecer, simplemente increíble. Y no digo más que son las doce menos cuarto de la noche en mi país. Hasta pronto, y dejen sus comentarios.**


	8. Cómprate una vida

ATRAPADOS EN EL INSITUTO.

CAPÍTULO 8: ¡CÓMPRATE UNA VIDA!

EPOV

Todos los chicos comenzaron a entrar al cuarto de baño, algunos iban incluso sin camiseta ya. Seguía con el diario de Mike metido en mis pantalones, era muy incómodo y estoy seguro de que a un humano le habría hecho daño. Mi hermano me dio un codazo para que le hiciese caso a sus pensamientos.

_Mike se está comiendo a los chicos desnudos con la mirada. Qué asco. _Sí era muy asqueroso y más si veías lo que estaba pensando a cada minuto que pasaba.

Ben me dio una palmada en la espalda para decirme que era hora de ducharse si no queríamos buscarnos problemas con el director. Con un suspiro comencé a quitarme la ropa, no es que me avergonzase, pero sabiendo lo que Mike era me entraban escalofríos de que me viera desnudo. Igualmente, terminé completamente desnudo ante la mirada de los demás, igual que Jasper y Emmet.

Mike nos miraba lujuriosamente pero, no sé como lo hacía, no le levantaba. Ya me entendéis. _Lo que les hacía si no hubiera tanta gente aquí presente. _Por su mente pasaron imágenes mentales de lo que nos haría exactamente, trauma en curso.

Entré a la ducha compartida que había allí (**si habéis visto alguna vez física o química me entenderéis).**

Edward, luego cuando volvamos a la cafetería nos apartamos un poco de los demás y seguimos mirando el diario.- Me dijo a velocidad vampírica Jasper.

Estoy de acuerdo con eso, aunque parezca mentira después de lo que hemos leído, quiero saber más.- Se unió Emmet.

Suspiré pero asentí con la cabeza afirmativamente. Le conté rápidamente a Ben lo que habíamos hablados entre mis hermanos y yo. Él también se mostró de acuerdo con ello, no me extrañaba.

Sentía la mirada de Mike clavándose en mi cuerpo, y me estaba incomodando. Pasaron los minutos y su mirada no se iba, cuando la incomodidad se hizo insoportable, cogí una toalla y salí de las duchas rápidamente.

Me sequé casi con bestialidad para salir casi corriendo de allí. En cuanto salí por la puerta camino a la cafetería, escuché un grito que me sonó muy familiar.

ISABELLA.

BPOV.

Cogí la botella llena de tipet( o lápiz corrector), y comenzamos a caminar hacia los vestuarios, donde se encontraban las duchas.

Llegamos allí rápidamente, ya que estaba al lado de la clase donde nosotras estábamos anteriormente. Ya me estaba imaginando la cara de Jessica en cuanto se mirase al espejo después de secarse el pelo. Me estaba riendo sin haber hecho antes nada.

En cuanto entramos, nos quitamos la ropa rápidamente y nos metimos en las duchas conjuntas. Ahora era Rosalie la que llevaba la botella, para poder ponerla más rápido que Angela o yo. Jessica cantaba alegremente una melodía mientras se enjuagaba el pelo. La alegría le duraría poco. Justo cuando Jessica iba a coger el champú verdadero, Rosalie se lo cambio por nuestro champú especial.

Comencé a temblar de la risa que amenazaba con salirse de mi cuerpo si no me contenía correctamente. Jessica comenzó a enjuagarse tranquilamente el pelo, como si fuese su champú de toda la vida. Miré a las chicas que habían estado implicadas en todo esto y vi que ella también se estaban sacudiendo de la risa.

Terminamos las primeras en ducharnos y salirnos con rapidez del vestuario para dirigirnos a la cafetería. Las cuatros íbamos que no podíamos con nuestro cuerpo debido a la risa que nos sacudía. En cuanto llegamos nos sentamos en una de las tantas colchonetas que allí había.

Dios, ya quiero ver su cara.- Dijo Angela, una vez pasada la racha de risas.

Yo también.- Dije, y era la verdad, estaba casi desesperada por verle la cara a la tonta esa.

Capaz que piensa que le han salido canas de verdad.- Comentó Rosalie haciendo que la risa volviera a acudir a nosotras.

No se nos va a olvidar en la vida.- Dije.

Ante ese comentario, Rosalie se tensó. Ya me imaginaba el motivo. Los recuerdos humanos se desvanecen una vez pasada la transformación. No quería arruinar el momento con esos pensamientos, así que simplemente la ignoré.

Alice se quedó con los ojos mirando a la nada, supe que estaba teniendo una de sus visiones. Por la sonrisa en sus labios supuse que era una buena visión del futuro. Luego de unos tres minutos volvió en sí, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Me miró y me guiñó un ojo. No sabía qué era lo que había visto, pero seguro que me incluía. Solté un suspiro, sin saber la se me venía encima.

La gente comenzó a entrar a la cafetería. Salieron algunos chicos, incluido Mike, quien venía con una mirada algo extraña en sus ojos. Lo miré con rareza, pero no pregunté nada, creo que era algo que no quería saber.

ISABELLA.- Ese gritó me dijo que nuestro plan había funcionado a la perfección.

En ese momento entraron también Edward, Japer, Emmet y Ben. Nos miraban con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas. Jessica llegó corriendo hasta ponerse delante de mía. Me levanté con pereza, quedando las dos cara a cara.

¿Decías algo?- Le pregunté, como si no supiese de que estaba hablando.

De repente, me di cuenta de que todo el mundo se estaba riendo al mismo tiempo que miraban a Jessica. Me fijé en que tenía todo el pelo tintado de blanco. Parecía una vieja de ochenta años. Sin poder evitarlo, una risita se escapó de entre mis labios. Jessica me fulminó con la mirada e intentó pegarme una bofetada, pero una pálida mano se lo impidió.

Edward estaba sujetando su mano al mismo tiempo que me miraba muy sorprendido por mi osadía.

Vosotras- Nos señaló a las cuatro.- Me habéis echado pintura al champú para que parezca una abuela.

Nosotras no hemos puesto pintura en tu champú. Solo hemos creado uno nuevo hecho a base de Tipet.

A Jessica se le salieron los ojos de sus órbitas, seguramente pensando en que el tipet era muy pegajoso y difícil de quitar. Jessica se giró hacia mí sin quitar la mirada asesina de sus ojos. Edward le soltó la mano una vez haberse asegurado que no la volvería a levantar en mi contra.

Voy a hacer tu vida un infierno.- Me susurró.

Bueno, vamos a calmarnos todos.- Dijo un chico, que si mal no recordaba, se llamaba Tom.

A Edward se le abrieron tanto los ojos que temí por su salud, a pesar de estar perfectamente en ese sentido. El chico se acercó a Mike y le cogió la mano cariñosamente, esto era demasiado raro.

Hola, cariño. Me cambié de instituto para poder estar contigo.- Dijo Tom a Mike, y acto seguido le besó.

Ahora no era solo Edward el que estaba de aquella forma, todos los alumnos estábamos que no sabíamos que pensar ante eso. En la vida siempre hay sorpresas.

Jessica se acercó a Mike y le pegó una bofetada, después de que dejara de besarse con el chico ese.

Dijiste que me querías y ahora resultas ser gay.- Le gritó por toda la cara. La cara de Mike era la que no tenía precio, demasiado rara.

JESSICA. ¡CÓMPRATE UNA VIDA!- Le gritó una chica, que creo que se llamaba Ana. Y qué razón tenía.

**Los personajes son de Meyer y toda esa historia. Os digo que mi amiga "La Bece" me va a ayudar a continuar la historia, porque después de este capítulo estoy en blanco, no sé que escribir. También me va a ayudar a hacer otras historias, creo. Bueno eso era todo. Dejadme vuestra opinión.**


	9. Cosas que nadie se espera

Atrapados en el instituto.

Capítulo 9: cosas que nadie se espera.

Después de todo el episodio de si Mike era gay o no, todo se calmó bastante. Edward estaba tumbado a mi lado, todos nos habíamos tumbado en nuestras respectivas colchonetas. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, estaba muy relaja. A lo lejos podía oír una conversación entre Mike y Tom.

-Eres un cobarde, ya sabía yo que no te atrevería a hacerlo.- Oí que dijo Tom, con un toque de intentar picar a Mike a lo que sea que estaban hablando.

-No soy ningún cobarde. Por supuesto que me atrevo a hacerlo.- Le contestó Mike en tono ofendido.

-Ya estás tardando.

Mike dudó, pero comenzó a dirigirse a nosotros, algo me estaba preocupando. Miré a Edward, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, y lo moví un poco intentado llamar su atención. Él abrió los ojos y me miró desconcertado.

-¿Qué es lo que va a hacer Mike?- Le pregunté, esperando que hubiese leído su mente.

Pero mi mala suerte seguía en racha. Me dijo que había estado bloqueando los pensamientos de todo el mundo en un intento de relajarse por completo. Genial, no había nada mejor que Mike acercándose a nosotros y nosotros sin saber que quería hacer. En momentos como estos me gustaba recordar cosas divertidas.

_**Flash back.**_

_Tenía trece años, estábamos mis amigos y yo en el recreo de mi instituto. Álvaro, Laura, Ana, Celia y Ángel. Siempre estábamos juntos en todos los recreos haciendo tonterías de todo tipo, pero esta vez fue algo increíble. Había unos arbustos rodeando la cantina del instituto, los de primero habían hecho un pequeño agujero en ellos. No había plantas por dentro de ese agujero, pero de fuera nadie se daría cuenta. Ana era la más bajita de nosotros, y la más loca, por lo que se metió en ese agujero. En ese momento tuve una idea excelente._

_-Ana, quédate ahí dentro, voy a llamar a Amalia. Cuando esté aquí sales y le das el susto de su vida.- Le dije._

_Ella sonrió malévolamente mientras asentía con la cabeza. Caminé hacia donde estaban los demás de nuestra clase, Amalia incluida. En cuanto llegué, la cogí por los brazos y conseguí arrastrarla._

_-¿Qué pasa?- Me preguntaba al tiempo que tiraba de ella._

_-Nada malo, tranquila._

_Llegamos justo donde estaba el agujero y la puse delante de él. Mis otros amigos se estaban conteniendo la risa antes de que se hiciese nada. Amalia me miraba extrañada, sin saber de qué iba la historia. De repente, Ana salió de su escondite, lanzándose hacia a Amalia. Ella dio un pequeño grito pero un gran salto al mismo tiempo. Todos comenzamos a reír histéricamente, había sido una escena demasiado graciosa. Al rato me comenzó a doler la barriga de tanto reír._

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Suspiré y solté una risita ante el recuerdo. Le hicimos esa broma a cuatro personas más en ese día. Fue un día muy gracioso, recuerdo que luego nos pusimos tan roncos todos que apenas podíamos hablar.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Me preguntó Edward con una sonrisa en sus labios, sabía que le gustaba verme reír.

-Nada, solo recuerdos.- Le contesté, cerrando de nuevo mis ojos.

-No sabes cuánto me gustaría poder leerte la mente en este mismo instante.- Me dijo con sus labios pegados a mi cabeza.

Abrí los ojos cuando tuve la sensación de que alguien nos estaba mirando de muy cerca. Alice venía corriendo hacia mí, con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro. Me cogió, haciendo que me levantase, y me llevó con ella justo donde estaban ella y Rosalie.

-¿Qué pasa, Alice?- Le pregunté, me di cuenta de que Angela seguía con ellas. Al parecer habían hecho buenas migas.

-Va a ocurrir algo que te va a molestar y a divertir al mismo tiempo.- Me contestó simplemente.

Yo solo fruncí el ceño, eso no me aclaraba nada. Alice me hizo girar mi cabeza en la dirección en la estaba Edward, y vi como Mike estaba muy cerca de él, demasiado cerca. Eso me ofuscó, su cara estaba muy cerca de la de mi novio vampiro. Pero lo que ocurrió a continuación fue el colmo de toda esta noche. Mike le cogió la cara a mi novio y le dio un apasionado beso en toda la boca.

Comencé a ver todo rojo, con Mike justo en el medio. Edward lo apartó casi corriendo y con una cara de asco que nunca había visto ante en él. Me solté del agarré de Alice y me acerqué sigilosamente hacia ellos. Cuando Edward me vio al lado de ellos, su expresión cambió a una de desesperación hacia su persona. Sin dudarlo dos veces, impacté mi puño contra la cara de Mike. Nadie toca a mi novio delante de mí de esa forma.

Mike estaba en el suelo con la mano justo donde yo lo había golpeado. Se lo tenía merecido, no tenía ningún sentimiento de culpa. Lo fulminé con la mirada durante unos segundos. Él prácticamente salió corriendo de allí.

-Edward, si te reto a algo, ¿lo harás?- Le preguntó Lauren a mi novio.

-No lo hará, me conozco todos tus trucos, Lauren.- Contesté con por él, antes de que dijese a una tontería.

.Disculpa, pero no sabía que ahora te llamabas Edward y mucho menos que tu novio fuera un completo cobarde.- Dijo Lauren con una sonrisa malvada impactada en su rostro. _Maldita perra,_ pensé. Si había algo que a Edward no le gustase, era que le llamasen cobarde y Eddie.

Vi como los ojos de mi vampiro se ponían de un color negro, era muy intimidante. Se levantó con una lentitud que daba miedo verlo, hasta yo me asusté un poco de verlo así. Caminó sin hacer el menos ruido, y eso que todos estaban en completo silencio, hacia Lauren. Ella lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

-Veo que lo que he dicho era una total mentira. Edward no es un cobarde.- Dijo Lauren en un tono que me hizo querer cortarle la cabeza a alguien, y mejor si era ella.

-Yo nunca he sido ningún cobarde, jamás.- Le respondió Edward.- Dime qué es lo que quieres que haga.

La sonrisa de la chica se hizo aún más grande, seguramente estaba pensando en algo impuro, como siempre. Pobre de mí casto e inocente novio.

-Quiero que vayas al baño, te quites los pantalones y los calzoncillos, te vuelvas a poner los pantalones y vengas con los calzoncillos puestos en la cabeza.- Explicó ella, orgullosa de su idea.

Muchas de las chicas que había por allí soltaron un suspiro al saber que iban a conocer el tamaño de uno de los Sex-symbol de la escuela. Edward maldijo por lo bajo, pero comenzó a caminar fuera de la cafetería para dirigirse al baño de chicos. Justo antes de que saliese, corrí hacia él y paré su paso cogiéndolo por el brazo.

-No tienes porque hacerlo.- Le dije, en un intento de que se echase para atrás. Aunque en el fondo era yo la que más deseaba ver lo que Lauren había dicho que hiciese.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero quedar como un cobarde.- Me respondió sin ningún atisbo de humor en su voz.

Me dio un beso en la frente y salió por la puerta camino a al baño para ponerse sus calzoncillos en su cabeza. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Con un suspiró, volví con mis amigas y me senté con ellas. Alice me acariciaba el brazo rítmicamente en un vano intento de calmarme por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Saldrá todo bien?- Le pregunté al rato de estar sentadas, me estaba comenzando a aburrir.

-No lo sé, está cambiando de decisión muchas veces seguidas para que no vea su futuro.- Me contestó ella, y por su tono de voz pude saber que estaba frustrada por ello.

-Se le ha ocurrido hacerlo seguramente para tenerme de los nervios.- Afirmé, este hombre a veces era desesperante.

Alice solo soltó una risita, pero yo sabía que ella estaba peor que yo por el dolor de cabeza que todo esto le estaba que tener causando. Sentí como algo vibraba en uno de mis bolsillos, moví mi mano hacia allí extrañada. En ese momento recordé que me había traído el móvil a la escuela por una vez en toda mi vida. Miré la pantalla del teléfono, donde ponía claramente _EDWARD._

-¿Para qué me llamas si estamos a unos cuantos metros de distancia el uno del otro?- Le pregunté una vez que cogí la llamada.

-Bella….- Su voz tenía un grave toque de dolor.- Ven, por favor.

-Edward, ¿qué te pasa?- Le pregunté con preocupación.

-Tu solo… ven.

Me levanté corriendo y salí pitando hacia los baños masculinos. Una vez allí, abrí la puerta y me encontré con Edward, quien se estaba sujetando su entrepierna fuertemente. Me di cuenta de que la cremallera no estaba completamente subida, que estaba enganchada a algo. Estaba enganchada a…. _oh._

-¡Edward!

-Dios, ayúdame. No sé qué hacer.- Me suplicó.

Me acerqué a él, tenía la cara cubierta por una mueca de completo dolor. Me arrodillé ante él, cualquiera que pasase pensaría que era otra cosa la que estábamos haciendo. Tiré un poco para ver si salí con algo de fuerza, pero nada. Cada vez que lo hacía, Edward soltaba un alarido de dolor, y no me gustaba causarle ese dolor.

-Bella, ten mucho cuidado, por favor.

Suspiré, pero seguí intentado liberarlo con más suavidad que antes. Nada. Coloqué mi otra mano encima de su… _eso. _Edward se estremeció y sentí como crecía en mi mano. Su mueca de dolor se hizo mayor. No sabía que a los vampiros les pudiera ocurrir estas cosas, que mala suerte.

-Bella, excitarme no ayuda mucho que digamos.- Me advirtió.

-Eres tú el que se excita, no me eches la culpa.

Bufó, pero no dijo nada más. Yo seguía tirando, pero seguía sin salir.

-Esto no sale, Edward. Llamaré a Emmet para que me ayude con esto.

-¡No!

Lo miré extrañada. Alguien tendría que sacarlo de allí. Llamé a Emmet en un momento, y él estuvo aquí con menos de eso. Le mostré lo que estaba haciendo, y me dijo que lo estaba haciendo mal. Me cogió la mano y me hizo darle un fuerte empujó a la cremallera…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Nunca había escuchado a Edward gritar tan fuerte como aquella vez. Miré hacia arriba, si fuera humano seguramente estaría derramando lágrimas sin parar.

-Lo siento…

**Ya sabéis, los personajes son de Meyer menos Tom. Espero que le haya gustado. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero es que no se me ocurría nada que escribir.**

**Comentad, ehh? xD. Nos vemos.**


	10. Siente

Atrapados en el instituto.

Capítulo 10. Siente.

Edward me miraba con los ojos abiertos y aguados. Estaba segura de que si fuese humano, estaría derramando lágrimas sin parar. Emmet salió corriendo para no tener responsabilidades sobre lo ocurrido. Me levanté lentamente y miré a mi hermoso novio a los ojos.

-No importa, Bella. Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.- Me dijo con la voz estrangulada por el intenso dolor.

Me sentí muy culpable por ello. Yo no había querido causarle dolor de ninguna manera. En ese momento, una enorme bombilla se encendió en mi cabeza. Sonreí malévolamente. Me puse de puntillas, ya que él era más alto que yo. Rocé mis labios con los suyos, luego profundicé el beso. Edward estaba muy tenso, ya me imagina separándome porque estábamos sobrepasando los límites impuestos por él. Justo como había pensado hace apenas cinco segundos, Edward me separó con una mirada incrédula en su hermoso rostro.

-Bella, ¿qué haces?- Me preguntó, se le podía notar el nerviosismo en su voz a kilómetros de distancia.

-Nada, solo te beso. ¿No puedo?- Le pregunté inocentemente.

-Sé que no es eso todo lo que quieres, no soy tonto, Bella.

-¿Ah no?- Pregunté, con ganas de provocarlo.

Vi como sus ojos se oscurecieron de rabia. Muy pocas veces lo había visto así, entregado por completo a su naturaleza. Esos ojos... ¡Dios! ¡Me ponen burrísima! Me lo imaginé sin nada de ropa, después de haber sentido lo que tenía ahí abajo... uffff esa cosa no es normal. Creo que mi frustración ya no es normal, pero de eso solo una persona (vampiro) tenía toda la culpa. Y tenía nombre, oh si nombre, y una muy sexy. Se llama Edward es un vampiro y se niega en rotundo a acostarse conmigo, aunque sé que lo está deseando, pero su auto control me pone de los nervios cada vez que intento algo.

-Bella, ya sabes que no me gusta que me provoquen, y menos si es para lo que tu quieres.- Me dijo, en un tono que dejaba ver que él también estaba muy frustrado por la situación.

-¿De verdad? No tenía ni la más mínima idea de eso.- Dije, intentando hacerme la inocente.

El rugido que salió de sus labios me asustó y excitó al mismo tiempo, quería que se entregara a sus instintos como un animal en celo. Y si era conmigo y de la forma que yo quería, pues todavía mejor. Como siguiéramos en este plan, en cuanto lo hagamos que voy a volver una ninfómana de pies a cabeza.

Una bombilla se encendió en mi mente

-¡Ahhh! Ya sé lo que te pasa.- Le dije, como si hubiera descubierto al asesino de una serie.

-¿Qué me pasa? Según tú.- Dijo al tiempo que rodaba los ojos en mi dirección.

-Tienes miedo, Edward.

-¿A qué?- Parecía como si le hubiese hablado en chino, aunque seguramente también sabría hablar ese idioma. Maldito vampiro perfecto.

-Al sexo.- Dije, como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo.

Juro que me miró como si tuviese, no tres, si no cinco cabezas.

-Tú estas loca.- Sentenció.- ¡Yo no le tengo miedo al sexo!- Chilló.

-Ya, ya...

Esta vez, sí que vi sus ojos negros como le carbón. Me cogió de la cintura y, en un movimiento que no pude deducir, me besó fuertemente. Me quedé inmóvil un segundo, pero rápidamente le correspondí. Mi manos se dirigieron a su pelo, adueñándose de el. Edward comenzó a empujarme lentamente pero con fuerza, hacia algún lugar que no sabía.

De repente, sentí que mi cuerpo se mojaba. Me separé de Edward para soltar un jadeo de sorpresa, pero él no se separó de mí. Empezó a besar mi cuello lentamente, provocándome con cada beso.

El agua estaba caliente, pero yo lo estaba más. Por fin había cedido a dejarse llevar conmigo, nada podía arruinar este momento. Me atreví a dejar a mis manos juguetear con los botones de su camisa. Comencé a quitarlos, esperando que en cualquier momento me aparta de él diciendo que habíamos llegado demasiado lejos. Pero no fue así. Terminé de quitarle la camisa. Mis manos fueron directamente a su bien formado pecho y a sus hombros.

Le acaricié, intentando memorizarlo por completo, no sabía si este momento se repetiría en algún otro momento de mi vida humana. Edward soltó un suspiro que rebotó en mi cuello, mandando miles de corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

Sentí las manos de Edward en el filo de la camisa de mi pijama. Pensé que no se atrevería, pero se atrevió. Me comenzó a levantar la camisa lentamente, tocando cada parte de mi piel al tiempo que lo hacía.

No podía se más feliz que en ese mismo instante. Edwad estaba completamente entregado a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, parece que provocarlo funciona. Lo tomaría en cuenta más veces.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, me fijé en que mi camisa estaba mojada en el suelo de la ducha, junto con la suya. Mi manos viajaron un poco más abajo, pero algo me lo impidió.

Edward se pegó más a mí, mostrándome cuan excitado estaba. Solté un jadeo de sorpresa, pero también de satisfacción al saber que era yo la causante de que estuviese así. Aunque yo no estaba mucho mejor que él. Sus manos fueron hacia mi espalda, no sabía lo que quería hasta que lo sentí buscando el broche de mi sujetador. Mi respiración se aceleró a velocidades inimaginables para un humano, pero no era de miedo, era de puros nervios.

Comenzó a desabrocharlo, pero en ese momento...

-¡Edward!- Ese asqueroso chillido rompió todo el ambiente que él y yo habíamos creado en esa pequeña ducha.

Edward se separó de mí de un rápido salto. En sus ojos se podía ver que se sentía culpable, pero yo no me sentía de esa manera. Lo que acabábamos de hacer era hermoso y no tenía nada de malo. Rodé los ojos, ya me imaginaba la conversación que tendríamos en cuanto estuviésemos a solas. Pero tenía que llegar la rubia de bote y arruinar todo el momento que tanto esfuerzo me había costado conseguir.

Lauren se acercó a Edward y le pasó los dedos por todo el pecho en un mal intento de ser sensual. Edward parecía querer vomitar por ese movimiento de aquella asquerosa perra.

-Ya sabes, yo te puedo complacer más que _ella.-_ Se le insinuó delante mía, la última palabra tenía un leve toque de potencia.

-Lo siento, Lauren. Pero no me van esas cosas. Bella y yo nos las arreglamos bien.- Le respondió Edward, quitando la mano de ella de su pecho.

-¡Ahh! Ya entiendo. Te van más los tríos, ¿verdad?- Dijo, ¿pero es que esta idiota no pillaba ninguna indirecta? Él no quería nada con ella.

-No, prefiero en pareja. Pero no contigo, Lauren por favor, mentalizate de que no quiero nada contigo. Ni físico ni sentimental.

Los ojos de la perra se aguaron, pero se notaba que lo único que estaba herido era su orgullo de perra. La muy tonta le pegó en el pecho, pero solo se oyó el ruido de unos huesos romperse.

Ahora los ojos de Lauren derramaban lágrimas de dolor por el golpe. A quién se le ocurre pegar a un vampiro con la piel más dura que una roca. A ella, aunque ella no sabe que él es un vampiro, lo que cuenta a su favor.

-¡Ahhhh!- Chilló y salió corriendo del cuarto de baño.

Edward se puso la camisa a su velocidad, y él también me puso la mía. Salimos detrás de ella, para que no dijese alguna tontería, pero llegamos demasiado tarde.

Entramos en la cafetería escuchando gritos.

-¡Cullen me pegó, me rompió la mano! A saber de lo que será capaz de hacer en unos cuantos años.- Comenzó a decir, haciendo que toda la gente se girase para mirarnos.

Todos fulminaba a Edward con la mirada, todos menos Angela y todo el resto de los Cullen. Rodé los ojos ante el drama de la perra y dije:

-¿Ya te has divertido, Lauren?- Le pregunté irónicamente.

-No sé de que me estás hablando.

-Lo que pasa, es que eres una orgullosa que no quiere admitir que se ha roto la mano por haberle pegado en el pecho a un chico después de que este rechazase una oferta sexual de tu parte.- Dije, bastante orgullosa de mi explicación de los hechos.

Ahora todos fulminaban a Lauren con la mirada. A nadie le gustaba la bromita de que un chico le había pegado a una chica. Lauren se sentó en el suelo, indignada, mientras la gente comenzaba ya a ignorarla.

Sentí una mano fría coger mi brazo y arrastrarme otra vez fuera de la cafetería. A este paso me iba a marear de tanto salir e entrar. En cuanto salimos, me enfrenté cara a cara con mi novio.

-Edward, no empecemos con la culpabilidad, porque no tiene lógica que te sientas así. Además, me tienes hasta las narices con eso.- Le dije, adelantándome a los hechos.

Él tenía una mirada confusa, pero ante eso la confusa era yo. Se suponía que tenía que estar helándome con la mirada, no confundiéndose. Me esperaba algo como; _lo siento, Bella, pero eso no se puede volver a repetir. Para evitar la tentación, no pasaremos de besos castos e inocentes. _Pero no, seguía sin moverse, ni fulminarme con la mirada. Estaba muy tranquilo, creo que e sacado al Edward salvaje. Sonreí internamente por eso, pero aun no me echaba flores, a lo mejor no estaba tranquilo por eso.

-Bella, te anticipas a lo que yo quería decir.- Ahí viene.

Mis ojos comenzaron a picarme por las lágrimas acumuladas, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que no cayesen por mis mejillas.

-No llores. ¿Por qué lloras?

-Porque me vas a decir que no quieres que vuelva a ocurrir, que no me besaras como antes porque te sientes culpable.

Cada vez que decía una palabra, la sonrisa en su rostro se hacía mayor. Esto si que me confundía. Dos dedos de Edward me evitaron que siguiese hablando.

-Los quitaré si me prometes no seguir diciendo tonterías.

Asentí rápidamente con la cabeza. Quitó lentamente los dedos de mis labios, y yo me forcé a no soltar palabra. Porque muchas querían salir de mis labios, pero las forzaba a quedarse dentro y no salir.

-Bella, con lo que pasó, me he dado cuenta de que... uff, es difícil de explicar. Pero en ningún momento tuve sed de beber tu sangre. Ahora sé que soy capaz de controlarme estando en cualquier situación a lo que a ti se refiere.

Ahora la que estaba confusa era yo. Me había dicho cosas que llegaban a la conclusión de que ya no se iba a controlar más, pero con Edward nunca se sabe nada.

-No sé a que te refieres con todo eso.- Dije, con un tono tristón.

-Me refiero a que... ya no hay necesidad de controlarse más contigo. Sé que soy capaz de controlarme, gracias a ti lo sé. En cuanto sea el momento apropiado, y no en una asquerosa duchas de instituto. Te juro que llegaremos al final del asunto.- Me dijo serio, al tiempo que cogía mis manos con las suyas.

Ahora mis lágrimas era de felicidad. Yo siempre había pensado que no lo quería hacer porque pensaba que _eso _antes del matrimonio, no era ético. Pero al parecer, solo se preocupaba de mi seguridad en el acto.

Me lancé encima suya, lanzando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Edward se estaba riendo a más no poder por todo el asunto, él también estaba feliz por todo.

Entramos de nuevo a la cafetería, cogido intensamente de la mano, no lo quería soltar nunca, quería gritar a cuatro vientos que él era solo mío.

Solté su mano y corrí hasta Alice, quien me recibía con una gran sonrisa surcando sus labios. Seguro que había tenido una visión de toda nuestra conversación. Me senté entre Alice y Angela.

Fijé mi vista en Edward, quien acababa de llegar con sus hermanos, intuía que se lo había contado a los dos, porque lo recibieron con un fuerte abrazo y una sonrisa pícara.

Alice se acercó más a mi y me susurró:

-En cuanto salgamos de aquí, iremos de compras...

_Genial..._

**Nuevo capi. Los personajes y crepúsculo son de Meyer y todo ese royo. Espero que os haya gustado, me quedé sin inspiración durante mucho tiempo. Dejadme vuestros comentarios.**


	11. Salida

ATRAPADOS EN EL INSTITUTO.

CAPÍTULO 11: SALIDA.

No pensaba realmente que Edward se iba a acostara conmigo después de salir de aquí, pero me enviaba unas miradas que me decían lo contrario. Además, Alice me daba miedo. No tenía ni idea de lo que me quería contar, bueno sí que lo sospechaba, pero prefería no saberlo por completo. Mi cuñada podía llegar a ser bastante terrorífica.

Me fijé en que mi novio hablaba tranquilamente con Ben, al parecer habían echo buenas migas. De vez en cuando me miraba a los ojos y me decía con ellos lo que me quería hacer, y yo me estremecía de pies a cabeza. Me gustaba mucho este Edward, atrevido y sensual.

Suspiré al tiempo que apoyaba mi cabeza en el hombro de Alice. Ella me acarició el pelo, pero me di cuenta de que tenía una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-¿Sabes algo que yo no, Alice?- Le pregunté cuando me cansé de intentar adivinar el motivo de su sonrisa.

-Sip, ya sé cuando vamos a salir de aquí.- Me contestó como si nada.

Levanté mi cabeza de su hombro y la miré fijamente en busca de una respuesta.

-¿Cuándo vamos a salir?- Le pregunté sin apartar mi mirada.

-Dentro de poco, no más de hora y media. Los policías llamaran para saber si estamos listos, luego vendrán con una máquina quitanieves y nos sacarán a todos de aquí.- Me respondió, y su respuesta me gustó mucho.

Me levanté del suelo y comencé a caminar alejándome de Alice y acercándome a Edward. Mi novio me recibió con los brazos abiertos solo para mí, a nadie más recibiría como a mí. Me senté entres sus piernas, que estaban abiertas, uniéndome al grupo de chicos.

-Bueno, ¿de qué estabais hablando antes de que yo llegara?- Pregunté con voz alegre.

-Pues... de que íbamos a hacer cuando saliésemos de aquí. Hemos echo amistades.- Me contestó con una sonrisa que yo le devolví inmediatamente.

-Creo que yo tengo una ligera idea de lo que voy a hacer nada más salir del instituto, y tiene que ver contigo.- Susurró Edward en mi oído, haciendo que me estremeciese. No me acostumbraba a ese tipo de insinuaciones por su parte.

Emmet nos miraba con una sonrisa que decía que estaba al tanto de todo lo que había pasado en el cuarto de baño, y eso me daba mucha vergüenza. Escondí mi rostro sonrojado en el pecho de mi vampiro para esconderme de mi futuro hermano oso. Ben nos miraba a los dos sin entender nada, y mejor que siguiese siendo así.

-Bueno, hay que quedar un día de estos los cuatro. Sin Bella, por supuesto.- Rodé los ojos ante el comentario de Emmet. Tan infantil como siempre.

-Yo no soy un chico, no me gustan las mismas cosas que a ti, Emmet.- Le respondí.- Como, por ejemplo, guardar secretos por los que alguien podría matarte si se enterase.

Mi sonrisa era maléfica, ya estaba harta de sus bromas, hoy me iba a vengar. Juro que vi a Emmet ponerse aún más pálido de lo que ya era, y eso que estaba muerto. Mi hermosa venganza estaba en marcha. Él siempre se divertía haciendo bromas a costa de Edward y mía, ahora sería yo la que se divertiría a su costa.

-Bella, Bellita, ¿quién es la más bonita?- Me dijo él mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

-Para ti, mejor que sea Rosalie si no quieres problemas.

-Vale, para mí es mi hermosa rubia, que no es de bote, Rosalie. Pero la segunda más bonita eres tú.

Edward gruñó y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro. Su mirada era feroz y miraba a Emmet con muchas ganas de matarlo. Yo rodé los ojos ante su comportamiento de los hombres de las cavernas. Le di un golpecito en el pecho para que se estuviese quieto, no quería que hiciese mucho más el tonto.

-No pienses de esa forma sobre mi novia, imbécil.- Le dijo entre dientes Edward a su hermano.

-Yo pienso en lo que yo quiero, si no quieres escucharlo, no te metas en mi cabeza.

-Pues lo mismo te digo, yo hago lo que a mí me da la gana.- Le respondió con voz cortante.

Emmet se cruzó de brazos como un niño pequeño e hizo un pequeño puchero que me causó mucha gracia. La mano de Edward cogió la mía y me hizo levantarme del suelo y seguirle a una parte poco iluminada de la cafetería.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Le pregunté extrañada por el repentino arrastre.

-A un sitio donde nadie nos vea, pero sin tener que salir de aquí. Tenemos que aprovechar la última hora que estaremos aquí, ¿no?- Me respondió con una sonrisa pícara surcando sus labios.

Le devolví la sonrisa, me encantaba este Edward, creo que ya lo había dicho antes, ¿no? Me podría acostumbrar a que se comportara así siempre por el resto de la eternidad. Al tiempo que andábamos camino a ese lugar, mi sonrisa de iba haciendo cada vez más grande en mi cara.

Llegamos rápidamente, pero no a velocidad vampira, al lugar en donde Edward quería que nos escondiésemos un rato. No se para qué... jeje. Era una parte de la cafetería de la escuela en donde la luz no llegaba a iluminar prácticamente nada, bastante imaginativo eso. No sabía con exactitud cuando había descubierto ese lugar, pero no me quejaba para nada.

Me empujó contra la pared y sin darme tiempo a pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo a mi alrededor, me besó con mucha más fuerza que nunca. Me dejó en shock por un breve momento, pero en seguida le seguí el ritmo. Tenía uno de mis ojos abiertos por si alguien conocido, o no, se acercaba hacia aquí. Al parecer a Edward le daba igual, porque tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, aunque él podía oír todas las mente del lugar.

Sentí sus manos debajo de mi camisa, subiéndomela lentamente con sus manos heladas.

-Edward, aquí no podemos hacer nada. Alguien podría venir en cualquier momento.- Le dije, con la respiración un poco acelerada por la sesión de besos.

-Tengo un poder para poder leer la mente, creo que nadie nos descubrirá.- Dijo, con sus labios rozando los míos.

-¿Qué vamos ha hacer? No vamos a llegar hasta el final aquí.

Sentí como separó sus labios de mi cuello y como su ceño se frunció rápidamente. Levantó su cabeza y me miró algo enfadado.

-¡Por supuesto que no vamos a hacerlo aquí!- Exclamó como si hubiese cometido un pecado.- Nuestra primera vez no será en una cafetería poco iluminada llena de adolescentes hormonales. Pensaba que me conocías mejor.

Me reí de la última parte, lo había dicho con un leve toque de diversión y sabía que ya no estaba enfadado conmigo, o es que nunca lo había estado de verdad. Sus ojos estaban llenos de ternura hacia mí. Me estaba poniendo incómoda.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?- Le pregunté, removiéndome entre sus brazos.

-Eres muy humana, Bella. Me encanta esta faceta tuya, algo infantil pero sin llegar a ser estúpida.- Me contestó, sin quitar su mirada de mí.

Me reí un poco y le di un empujón para que me dejara salir. Él me cogió con sus brazos, sin dejar que me fuese de allí.

-No te vayas, solo quedan treinta minutos para tener que salir de aquí. La policía llamará dentro de cinco minutos.- Me dijo. Su aliento chocaba contra mi nuca, causándome escalofríos.

-¿Qué vamos ha hacer aquí?- Le pregunté sabiendo su respuesta de ante mano.

-Creo que eso lo sabes a la perfección.

Suspiré, quería quedarme con él, pero seguramente Charlie me llamaría para saber si estaba bien. Me separé de él y comencé a caminar hacia Alice, Rosalie y Angela. Las tres me recibieron con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Y no me sorprendí al ver a Jessica y a Lauren acercarse a nosotras, seguramente vendrían a molestar otra vez. _Mala hierba nunca muere. _

-¡Vaya, que sorpresa!- Exclamó Alice, siendo sarcástica.

-Si... Queríamos hablar con Bella.- Dijo Jessica.

-Creo que te has divertido mucho en ese lugar poco iluminado con EDWARD.

-No sabíamos que eras tan pu piiiiiiiiiiii.

Las dos soltaron risitas ante sus comentarios. No eran más tontas porque no se entrenaban, por Dios.

-Sí, me e divertido mucho en ese lugar. Pero al menos, a mi me trata con respeto en esas situaciones, y no me trata como si fuera una puta. Creo que esas cosas os las hacen mucho a vosotras.- Les respondí sin quitar mis ojos de los de Lauren. Esta chica estaba comenzando a tocarme mucho las narices.

Se fueron con una mirada ofendida en la cara, pero yo solo había dicho la completa verdad. Sentí mi móvil vibrara en mi bolsillo de pijama. Lo cogí, fijándome en que era mi padre.

-Dime, papá.

-Bella, vamos ha abrir la puerta del instituto dentro de un rato. Quiero que estés preparada para salir.- Me avisó y colgó sin más.

Era cierto, después de unos veinte minutos se oían los golpes de una máquina intentando abrir la puerta del instituto. Lo consiguieron sin mucho esfuerzo. Charlie vino corriendo a darme un abrazo, igual que el resto de los padres a sus hijos.

Salimos camino a casa, nos anunciaron que mañana no habría clases, lo que puso feliz a mucha gente. Una vez llegamos a casa, subí directamente a mi habitación, donde Edward me esperaba tumbado en mi cama con una gran sonrisa pintada en su cara.

Me tiré encima de él, quien me recogió con los brazos abiertos para mí. Nada más cogerme, comenzó a besarme y a ponerse encima de mí.

-Creo que hemos dejado algo pendiente por terminar, _del todo_.- Me dijo antes de volver a besarme.

**Jiji, los personajes son de Meyer. ¿Se esperaban un lemon? Pues no, soy muy pequeña y no tengo ninguna experiencia, por lo que no sabría describirlo bien. Este es el final, y por ahora no se me ocurre alguna otra historia para hacer. Espero vuestros comentarios con ilusión. Como mi regalo de navidad. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Hasta mi siguiente historia.**


	12. Nota¡¡

Holaa¡

No sé si esto se puede hacer, pero solo quería informaros de que e subido una nueva historia . Estoy escribiendo ya el segundo capítulo, pero el primero está subido.

Se llama **Vegas Attack. **Va de que el instituto lleva a todos los estudiantes de los dos últimos cursos de viaje de estudios a Las Vegas. Y ocurren muchas cosas... creo que os las podéis imaginar.

Espero que os paséis por ella, un beso.

Gracias por leer.

RCS98. O con mi nombre, Raquel.


	13. Epílogo

**ATRAPADOS EN EL INSTITUTO: EPÍLOGO.**

Habían pasado exactamente 67 años desde aquel día en el que nos quedamos encerrados todos los alumnos de Forks en el instituto. Lo recordaba vagamente, ya que ahora era vampiro y eso correspondía a mi vida humana. Os cuento lo que pasó desde ese día.

Edward y yo nos casamos, claramente. Y en la luna de miel cumplió su palabra de hacerme el amor, fue alucinante y ahora lo es aún más. Mi padre Charlie amenazó a mi querido marido delante de todos los invitados en la celebración de bodas. Fue muy gracioso verle la cara, también hace 26 que murió. Recuerdo que lo pasé muy mal ese día.

Mi madre murió hace unos 18 años, también sufrí mucho con su partida al otro mundo.

Y se me ha olvidado contaros los más importante, me quedé embazada de mis querido Anthony y Renesmee. Mis mellizos mitad vampiros mitad humanos. Fue una completa sorpresa para toda la familia, incluso estuve a punto de morir en el parto de ellos. Pero mi marido logró transformarme antes de que me pasase algo.

En definitiva, nuestra vida sigue siendo una completa aventura por donde quiera que la veas, y espero que lo siga siendo para el resto de la eternidad. Ah, y soy abuela.

**Esto es solo para explicar un poco lo que pasó todo ese tiempo, sé que es muy corto. Todos los personajes y todo eso son de SM. Gracias por seguir la historia hasta el final DEFINITIVO sois los mejores.**


End file.
